Our perfect Valentine
by Lupineborn
Summary: It is Valentine's Day for Regina and Robin. Can it be as dreamy as they expected it? OutlawQueen oneshot.


**Okay, guys, this is a long one but I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. This was going to be published yesterday but several things occured and I didn't make it. I hope you had a better Valentine's Day than I did. This is how I would imagine the perfect Valentine for these two. I have to admit, some scenes before the making love part were inspired by a movie, which I don't even recall right now. Half of the story is cheesy Valentine's stuff, and the other half is the spicy part. I do hope that you like all of it, cause I tried hard to balance the two parts. I think it turned out really sweet after all. Let me say that their "home" in this story is not Regina's house (in case you expected the architecture and decoration to be similar). I don't really feel like correcting any mistakes now, I have been writing this all night and it's like 08:30 am now. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Every review is much appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Edit: It is corrected.**

* * *

Mayor's office. It's getting dark outside, and Regina had already done lots and lots of paperwork that day. It was a long day for her and the work didn't seem to end, much to her discomfort.

"So much for my Valentine's Day," she thought, as her eyes kept exploring the pages in front of her.

Time passed by really slowly and she was getting bored to death. She and Robin had agreed to make special plans for that day, as soon as they would get done with work. He had frowned over her decision not to take a vacation just for that day, but Regina was always strict and responsible about her job. She could not use some cheesy holiday as an excuse to slack off while she had so many serious things to attend to. Looking at that pile of papers on her desk, though, she started wondering if the whole "being responsible" thing was a good idea at all.

The clock is ticking, tickling annoyingly Regina's ears. Everything is annoying, really. Each small sound echoes loudly in the unbearable silence. She wished the paperwork would somehow get filed on its own. After what seemed to be an eternity, she filed the last paper and once she left it on the desk, along with the others, she tossed the pen on the other side of the desk, puffing out with relief. She looked at the clock. "Damn," she thought. It was evening but hopefully, she would still have time for a drink or some dinner with her beloved.

She called her secretary. A young blonde woman, dressed in a fine and conservative manner, wearing big black glasses, entered the room and headed to the desk, collecting the pile of papers.

"Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

"No, Victoria, that will be all."

"So, uh… since we're done for the day, I will be heading home now," said the blonde in a shy manner, looking for approval in Regina's face. "I kinda have some plans for tonight…"

"Of course. You may go," responded Regina with a smile.

"Great! Uhm… good evening, Ms Mills."

"Good evening, Victoria."

The blonde headed towards the door, and just before leaving the room, she spoke in a low tone with a shy smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yes… yes, you too," said Regina.

She got up and gathered her stuff as quickly and composedly as she could. She didn't want to stay in that office a minute longer. She locked up and headed to her car in a quick pace. She wondered if Robin was pissed at her for being so late. She hoped his day wasn't as long as hers, and that he would still be in the mood for something nice and special. "Maybe I should cook his favorite tonight," she thought. But then again, would they have to spend that day at home again? She didn't want to feel that they became one of those couples that were grateful just for getting an hour or two for themselves at the end of the day.

She parked. Getting out of the car, she noticed that the house's lights were off. Had Robin gone out without her? Was he still working? "That's just great," she thought, as her mood fell. She was too tired for this, though. She just wanted to crash on the couch. She headed to the front door with quick steps and hurryingly opened it, then froze at what she saw.

The lights were off indeed. But the whole damn house was full of candles. Little, round, aromatic candles of pink, violet and light blue colour were placed on the floor, on the furniture and on the stairs. Regina was left with her jaw literally hanging open as she slowly approached the scenery, eyes exploring carefully every detail. At first, there was a path of candles that led to the bathroom. The path was consisted of two lines of candles and was filled with rose petals in between. It was a sight to marvel at. Regina was shocked just at the thought of Robin preparing these things all day.

She let her purse fall on the floor as she slowly followed the path. She reached the bathroom's door, and there was a note on it. It said: "Open the door carefully," and there was a heart drawing next to the text. She slowly opened the door and her jaw was left hanging again. There were small candles placed on almost every surface, in a safe distance from the water. The path ended in a small distance from the bathroom carpet that was placed in front of the bathtub. A warm and well prepared bath was waiting for her. There was a slight scent of lavender in the bathroom and rose petals were floating on the surface of the water too. There was a note on the bathtub's wall too, and the message was: "Relax…"

Regina smiled and slightly bit her lower lip. She took her time to undress herself and slowly tested the water's temperature by slightly dipping the toes of her left foot. Surprisingly, the water was just perfect. She got in and sat down with slow moves. The water was nice and warm, and there was a soothing, velvety feeling to it. Apparently, there was more than the lavender lotion in it. It had a soft white colour, and the rose petals decorated it beautifully. Regina took a slow, deep breath and lay back, letting the troubles and the stress of work melt away.

She stayed like that for quite some time, causing her skin to become slightly wrinkled but she didn't mind. She needed that. She additionally cleaned herself, using a soft sponge, slowly trailing her body with it and it felt so good and relaxing in the warm, velvety water.

After some time, she carefully got up and took a white towel that was folded on some furniture next to the bathtub. She casually dried her body with it, then she wrapped herself with it and turned to the mirror. There was something written on it, by lipstick. "You are beautiful," it said. Regina smiled warmly and blushed a bit. Robin could be so romantic when he wanted to.

After taking further care of herself, she opened the bathroom's door, looking for the next surprise in that so well prepared scenery. She noticed that there was another path of petals and candles which were leading out of the bathroom and towards upstairs. Still wrapped in the towel, she slowly followed the path, which kept going on the stair steps. Here and there, there were several notes with casually drawn arrows, pointing to the direction she had to follow. It was pretty obvious where she was heading but she found it cute.

When she reached the last step, her eyes scanned the place for the next clue. The path led to their bedroom. She noticed there was another path coming out of their room and leading elsewhere. "There's more?" She thought. "Look who's decided to get creative." She approached the bedroom and the door was slightly open, while a note was on it. "First, in here…"

She entered and her eyes widened. Not because of the countless tiny candles and cute rose petal paths. Someone would think that, if there were curtains around their bed before, she would remember. There was a note pinned on the closed curtain and she approached to read it. "Not yet…" She was tempted to open the curtain and see what Robin had done with the bed. Then, she preferred to simply follow that interesting flow of surprises.

She turned around and noticed that a dress was hung on the closet's door. She stepped closer and smiled at the sight of that dress. Robin loved it when she put that one on. Then again, he loved it even more when he took it off of her. She held the hanger and carefully picked up the dress, eyeing it up and down. Behind the hanger, there was another note. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile and read it. "I like this one better but you look gorgeous in any of your dresses."

She grinned and chuckled a little. With careful moves and away from the candles, she removed her towel. She took her time to prepare herself properly. She brushed her hair, put on her most intoxicating perfume. Not too much but just enough to drive Robin crazy. She even picked that underwear she only used for their anniversary. She put on that dress and finally, she added some lovely jewelry to that fine package.

She opened the door and followed the path that led her out of the bedroom. Like before, there were some additional arrow notes, occasionally with a rose placed on them. She passed by the hall wall and there was another note on it. "You look lovely, milady…"

The path led her upstairs, to the roof. She raised one eyebrow in surprise and carefully went up the stairs. There was a note on the wall beside her. "You are almost there…"

Finally, she reached the roof. The moment she opened the door, she froze. There was a well prepared table with carefully placed plates, glasses, candles, flowers and everything else that made a perfect romantic dinner. Robin was standing next to it, dressed in his finest suit with a wide smile on his face. There were two other men with him. The one was a middle-aged thin man, also dressed in a fine suit, holding a violin. The other one was standing next to what seemed like a buffet, with all plates covered.

She gasped at the sight of that scene. Robin grinned and spoke first.

"Surprised, milady?"

His voice shook her from that stunned-like state and she smiled and approached him, as he held his hand out to her.

"Why would you even say that…?"

He chuckled and took her hand in his, then gently kissed it. Then, he eyed her from head to toes.

"You are so beautiful."

Regina smiled widely and leaned close to him.

"Gosh… did you make all this?"

"I can do magic too, milady," responded Robin with a grin.

"You certainly can…" said Regina, in a low, sexy tone.

Robin smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Then, he turned to the table and gently held out the chair for her.

"Would your majesty accompany me for dinner?"

"Oh, Robin," Regina said between laughs, "what's gotten into you!"

"I assumed you would be hungry by now, milady," he responded with a grin.

"Starving would be more accurate," she said in a humorous manner. She sat on the seat Robin offered her and spoke in a slightly playful tone. "Thank you."

Robin smiled and took the other seat across the table. The man in the suit started playing the violin in a sweet and joyous tune. The other man served them a delightful course of plates for dinner, along with a fine wine. Time passed by pleasantly for Robin and Regina, and all troubles of the day were completely forgotten. Candles, flowers, violin, dinner on the roof… Robin had really surpassed himself this time. Regina felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

He even made sure that the dinner was light, as their night was not over yet. He slightly got up and stood next to Regina, offering his hand.

"Shall we dance, milady?"

Regina looked at him with a happily surprised smile and took his hand as she got up too.

"Of course."

They embraced each other and moved slowly to the violin's soft melody, while exchanging warm smiles and gazed into each other's eyes. Robin buried his face in the crook of her neck and let himself get lost in that dazing scent. He placed a few soft kisses on her exposed neck and shoulder, and she cupped his face with both hands. Their eyes met as he touched her forehead with his. They didn't speak at all, they didn't have to. The look on their eyes was all they needed. At times like this, Regina couldn't feel more blessed that she was in the arms of the man she loved. He was her soulmate.

His right hand put a strand of hair behind her ear and his left one caressed her back. He brought her closer to him and now they danced slowly, with their bodies on each other. Regina took a glimpse of the other two men that were on the roof, bearing a slightly awkward expression. Robin's hand stroked her chin and guided her gaze back to him. He looked deep in her eyes with a smile and, without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke to the men.

"That will be all for tonight, thank you very much gentlemen."

The two men nodded kindly and gathered their belongings, then headed downstairs.

"Uhm… do we need to show them out?" Asked Regina with a slightly concerned expression.

"They know the way, my love. They were with me all day."

"Oh… well then. Aren't you concerned about letting them just roam in our house like that?"

"No," said Robin with a comforting smile, which immediately turned into a sly smirk. "There are other matters that concern me right now," he said and he pulled Regina's body onto his own. Regina gasped, then chuckled as Robin buried his face in the crook of her neck again, playfully groaning.

"Seriously? After dinner?" She said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am still hungry," said Robin in the same playful groaning tone, speaking with his lips on her skin. He picked her up in his arms and started walking towards the stairs. Regina laughed and protested at first, afraid that they would fall, but Robin was just too stubborn. He had to be her knight in shining armor that night.

Once they walked down the stairs, he continued holding her in his arms and slowly walked to the bedroom, carefully pushing the door to open. He stepped carefully between the candles of that path and stood in front of the bed.

"Well, milady, my hands are currently occupied. Would you have the kindness to open the curtains for me?" He said in a low, almost whispering tone.

Regina shook her head with an amused expression, then slid the bed curtain to the side. Her jaw once again dropped as she looked at the bed, while Robin bore a smirk, examining her face. The bed was covered in wine linen sheets and a dark coloured velvety blanket, on top of which was placed a considerable amount of rose petals. Robin gently lowered her and placed her on the bet. Only one pair of curtains was open, so it kind of felt like their own little room of passion in there.

Regina started to speak but Robin cut her off, placing his finger on her lips. He removed his suit and tossed it next to the bed. He leaned on her and started landing kisses on her neck and shoulder, while slowly uncovering her skin. Regina closed her eyes and let him take care of her in this gentle manner. He laid her on her back with slow moves and their breathing gradually grew heavier than before. The tender kisses grew more passionate, kiss by kiss, and Robin took his time to undo her dress. She rolled over him and sat on his lap, in order to unzip the zipper easily. He did it slowly and as he unzipped it, his other hand trailed on the exposed skin of her back.

She was sitting on him and did not quite grind her hips, but drew deep breaths and her knees were holding Robin's hips still, with her body pinning him on that spot. When he undid her zipper, he sat up and his lips met hers. They kissed passionately, as their tongues danced with each other and their heads moved in a pace that renewed and deepened the kisses over and over.

Regina hurryingly unbuttoned his shirt and when she lowered it from Robin's shoulders, her lips savagely landed on his neck and she half bit – half sucked his skin. Robin gasped and nailed her with his eyes and a smirk on his face. Regina responded with a sly grin, then their lips crashed on each other again.

Robin turned and placed her on her back again. He started removing her dress slowly and carefully, planting generous kisses on the line of her body on the way down. At some points, he delayed the process and watched Regina ache for more. He knew how much she loved his hot breath on her skin, especially when he placed wet kisses first.

His lips trailed her body down and he finally removed the dress, tossing it carefully aside. His gaze returned to Regina's face and he grinned widely, as if preparing to devour his favourite dessert. Regina slightly gritted her teeth as her face bore a sassy expression, then her lips curled into an evil smile.

Robin closed his eyes and landed soft kisses on her skin, heading down in an incredibly slow pace. His hands gently opened Regina's legs, but didn't touch her aching spot. His fingers encircled her womanhood in a one or two inches distance. He made sure to touch just around any sensitive zone and caressed and even slightly massaged some skin. He released warm breaths on her skin as he went down, drawing some deep breaths and light moans from Regina.

Regina attempted to remove her panties but Robin cut her off. He continued trailing her body with his lips, reaching her panties now. He carried on, over the underwear. His trail of kisses reached her aching spot, and when his lips landed there, Regina released a sharp breath and her body twitched. Robin used his one hand to hold her down, and with his other one, he teased the areas around her sex, over her panties.

Regina clearly wanted more, as she reflectively tried to grind. Robin began adding more moisture to his kisses, and soon, Regina was moaning and breathing heavily to that warm sensation that drove her crazy, but still urged her to ask for more. More like, to _demand_ more. Robin's lips and tongue were now fully exploring and teasing Regina's womanhood over her panties, while slightly massaging her with his fingers upon her covered entrance. Regina moaned with more tension as the minutes passed, and now she was close to her peak.

Robin smirked and stopped. His skillful play was immediately replaced by a bathing of deeply released hot breath on her sex. Regina momentarily got stunned by the sensation and her body froze for that moment, then she looked at Robin with a puzzled expression, while panting. Robin looked at her with that sly smile and whispered.

"You don't expect me to finish you with these on…?"

Before Regina formed an answer in her mind, Robin slowly moved up to her pelvis, nailing her with a seductive, lustful look on his face. He gently captured her panties between his teeth and, with slow moves, he pulled them down with his eyes fixed on her. Regina was left speechless as she kept breathing heavily, her mind now sending shivers down her spine at every thought of what Robin intended to do the whole time.

He slowly captured her aching spot in his lips, as always bathing it with hot breath, then adding moisture, as his fingers gradually found their way to her entrance, but not completely entering her. Regina closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Once Robin's lips and fingers began their play again, this time better felt and in a hastier pace, Regina started grinding her hips and Robin finally let her, moving his head and fingers according to her pace. As her voice tone grew higher and more intense, he deepened his play, both in lips and fingers. Just on the verge of her peak, he fully slid two fingers inside her and his tongue generously embraced her clit, moving just enough to stimulate it.

Regina's moans grew deep and long at first, as she arched her back and clenched on the bed sheets. As intense waves of pleasure hit her every second, her breathing quickened and her voice filled the room. Robin groaned in her sex and made sure to satisfy every inch of that flushed womanhood.

Regina felt all her energy being drained in a rush. She collapsed on the bed and her body relaxed, as she panted heavily. Robin remained there, kissing gently her womanhood and the area around it. He slowly climbed up while spreading kisses on her, then gently landed on top of her, with his waist between her legs. He didn't let his full weight on her, though. His arms supported his chest over hers and he leaned in only for placing kisses on her neck and breasts, as she panted and waited to relax. They looked at each other and exchanged warm smiles.

A few minutes later, Regina cupped his face and pulled him in a kiss, crashing her lips on his. They kissed deeply again and again, as Robin caressed her torso. His lips moved to her neck, then between her breasts, then to her left one. He kissed and gently sucked that sensitive spot and Regina was breathing in a steady pace. Then, he moved to her neck again and slightly nibbled her ear. She left a chuckle at the ticklish sensation, then spread her legs a little more and Robin adjusted himself on her. She was ready for him but he wanted to tease her again.

He slowly rubbed her sex with his member, without entering yet. He did that while looking in her eyes and examining her look and reactions. They released slow breaths together, each move triggering a breath at the same time. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, then sat up and teased her entrance and her clit with his member, following Regina's reactions. Regina eagerly opened her legs more, exposing her womanhood as much as possible. He guided the head of his member with his hand and stroked and teased her nerves. Regina was slightly grinding and following his pace. Eventually, his name escaped her lips in a deep whisper.

"Robin…"

"Regina…?" he responded in a heavy whisper.

"I want you inside me…"

Before he had the chance to respond and tease her again, she locked her legs around his waist, slightly raising the level of her hips to a better angle for him.

"…and I want you now."

He released a shuddering breath and held her thighs. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her too. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her really slowly, making seconds pass by like hours. As he did, he released slowly a deep breath and his eyes were locked with Regina's. They shared that lingering sensation as one. Robin kept going until his full length was in her and when he reached the bottom, he leaned over her and gently kept pushing her until his gentleness gradually turned into pinning her on the bed, sinking in the mattress as deeply as he could.

He remained like that for a moment, then started grinding, focusing his body's weight on that spot and adjusting his position according to their angle, for a better reach and sensation. They grinded and moaned together, first in a slow pace, then quickening it. Most of the time, they looked at each other deeply in the eyes, then the sensations would be too much to take without closing their eyes or arching their spines. Regina's hands wandered all over Robin's back and shoulders, at some points pressuring him with her nails, just enough to drive him crazy.

As he pushed more and more fiercely, Regina's moans deepened and she pleaded him with her eyes, she wanted him to follow her on that. But no, Robin wouldn't let her sleep unless she was too tired to work the next day. That would be her punishment for not taking the day off.

Regina, still worked up from the last time, didn't take long to lose herself. She melted under him, arching her back again and shutting her eyes with a darkened and passionate expression on her face. Her voice filled the room again, and Robin couldn't be more eager to watch her shudder like this because of him. He thrust her in different pace and angle, according to what Regina demanded with her grinding, until that wave of pleasure died in her too.

She let her head fall again, panting more heavily this time, urging Robin to remove his weight from her. He raised his torso, supporting himself over her with his hardened member still in her. He remained like this and let her take some deep breaths and find a steady pace. Her heart was racing and her face was all flushed. She attempted to speak but she panted instead. These moments were what Robin loved the most during their sex. Coming in her was definitely great, but watching her melt like that was his favourite part.

She regained some stamina and sat up, now bringing herself on him and sticking her body on his. She locked her arms around him and kissed him over and over. He responded to the kisses in the same way, then she cupped his face and pulled him back, just enough for their lips to touch. She whispered while her lips brushed his.

"I love you, Robin…" she kissed him softly. "I love you so much." She crashed her lips on his. He attempted to join in but she cut him off. She wanted to kiss him and tease his lips, his tongue, his whole mouth as she liked. She slightly bit his lower lip, then took in its flavor and sensation. She kissed him on the upper lip and after that, she left a peck on his nose. She kept playing like that for a while, but soon Robin felt his desire of her burn in him, and rise like a raging fire. He kissed her deeply, and between kisses, he whispered "I love you, Regina," and held her thighs, picked her up and moved on the head of the bed.

He gently placed her against the wall, then pinned her there. Regina always loved it when Robin showed off like this, trying positions that required his sole physical strength and stamina. His arms where the only thing that supported and kept her on the wall, while he had to support himself on his knees, plus adjusting himself in the right angle.

Regina loved the sensation of that change of position and angle, and she was already building up a new wave of shivers and shudders in her. Robin's thrusts began in a normally quick pace and they looked at each other's eyes as they kept going. Robin was close and Regina teased him, whispering things in his ear, letting her hot breath tickle his skin, moaning and speaking his name in his lips. Watching Robin's eyes darken with desire was something she loved too. After all, he had enough of that game, it was her turn too.

Lust rose quickly in them and they were almost there. Robin was all sweaty by the effort and the tension, but it just made things better at that point. He looked in Regina's eyes once again, now being one with her in body and mind, as they could read each other's thoughts just by sharing that lustful gaze. Every shiver, every breath, every sensation was shown in those eyes and they had reached that perfect pace, in the perfect synchronization. Their breathing deepened and they froze for a moment, only grinding their hips. Regina at first widened her eyes, then slowly closed them and arched her neck, releasing shuddering breaths, and Robin followed her to that for a moment, then his voice grew even deeper and slightly coarse, then his moans became groans and he buried his face in her neck. In the very final wave of their blissful symphony, they moaned at the same time and exhaled deeply and slowly, as Robin felt his strength leaving him and held her onto his body while collapsing on his back as smoothly as he could.

They panted heavily and quickly. Regina rolled off of him and collapsed right next to him. They took lungfuls of air and stared at the ceiling as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. A minute later, they looked at each other and chuckled, still panting for air. Regina caressed Robin's face and her hand was trembling. Robin took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it, then noticed his hand was trembling too. They looked at each other and chuckled again. They were lying on a really messy bed, with their feet on the head of it and their heads on its end, probably too tired to blow all these candles in the house, and probably too sleepless to go to work in the morning.

It didn't matter, though. It was their perfect moment.

The perfect Valentine's Day.


End file.
